This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Metabolite profiles of organisms can be useful in a variety of experiments, such as those involving stressors or genetic modification. This experiment aims to establish a baseline metabolite profile for MG 1655 E. coli, a commonly used model organism. These metbolites were extracted using a cold solvent developed by the Rabinowitz lab of acteonitrile, methanol, water, and formic acid. Using, 1H proton NMR, a simple experiment which takes little time but has high sensitivity, this baseline profile will help future experiments demonstrate phenotypic differentiation in this organism.